


Goodbye

by Amictia09



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other, Pre-episode 8x03, before the battle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amictia09/pseuds/Amictia09
Summary: So... Tomorrow we will say goodbye to many characters and my heart is broken already. I wrote this with House Stark in my mind. Few quotes are from previous seasons.Jutro pożegnamy wiele postaci, moje serduszko już krwawi... Starkowie ostatnio krążą po moim umyśle, więc postanowiłam "coś" napisać.





	Goodbye

Jon zszedł na dziedziniec Winterfell, który opustoszał – wszyscy byli już na swoich stanowiskach. Pozostały tylko dwie grupy. W jednej stali Jaime Lannister [ _Jak to dziwnie bogowie plączą losy_ ], giermek Lannisterów, Brienne oraz Varys i Tyrion, z którymi z ciężkim sercem żegnała się Daenerys.

Druga grupa stała z boku. Snow westchnął, wiedząc, że nie jest już w stanie odkładać tej chwili na później. [ _Już czas_ ].

Jon podszedł szybkim krokiem do Sansy i dotknął jej policzka:

– Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona. Widząc kątem oka zbliżająca się Daenerys, Jon kontynuował:

– Jeśli coś mi się stanie…

– Nie mów tak – przerwała mu szybko Sansa.

– Obiecaj mi coś. Jesteś panią Winterfell, moją najlepszą i najważniejszą doradczynią. Obiecaj mi, że będziesz nią również dla Daenerys.

Wszyscy usłyszeli ciche westchnienie, ale Jon nie odwrócił się. [ _To jest pożegnanie Starków, a nie Targaryenów_ ].  
W tym czasie Sansa patrzyła na niego badawczo.

– Obiecuję – odparła.

Jon uśmiechnął się i pocałował ją w czoło. Po chwili spojrzał na stojącą obok Aryę i jej igłę.

– Tylko nie rób niczego głupiego – zwrócił się do niej.

– Ty też. Nie daj się zabić. – Arya wskoczyła w jego ramiona.

Snow zamknął oczy, pozwolił sobie na moment spokoju. Za chwilę miał iść na wojnę ze śmiercią i chciał zapamiętać znajomy uścisk. Tak jak wtedy, gdy wyjeżdżał na Mur.  
Po chwili uniósł wzrok na Brana i Theona. Obaj byli najbardziej narażeni na niebezpieczeństwo i Jon nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

– Bran… Dziękuję ci. Dzięki tobie poczułem się... – zawahał się. – Poczułem się całością.

– Wiem.

Jon ucałował go w czoło, po czym popatrzył na Theona, przypominając sobie ostatnią ich rozmowę „Nie musisz wybierać. Jesteś Greyjoyem. I jesteś Starkiem”. [ _Jestem Starkiem. I jestem Targaryenem_ ].

– Zostawiam pod twoją opieką moje rodzeństwo, jeśli przegramy, masz ich zabrać na Żelazne Wyspy. Ich los leży w twoich rękach.

Theon przytaknął w milczeniu.

Jon objął spojrzeniem całą czwórkę i się odwrócił.

– Jon…

Usłyszał Sansę. Zatrzymał się, nie wiedząc, czy ma jeszcze w sobie siłę, by popatrzeć na nich ostatni raz.

– Jon, pamiętasz, co się stało ostatnio, gdy potwór zabrał nasz dom i skrzywdził naszego brata?

– Poszliśmy na wojnę. – Obrócił się i popatrzył na nią ze zrozumieniem.

– Poszliśmy na wojnę. I ją wygraliśmy – uśmiechnęła się Sansa.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope Stark's children will survive. And Jon. And Tyrion. And Tormund. And Jaime. And... many others.
> 
> Dziękuję.


End file.
